World so Cold
by Aphrodite94
Summary: EnvyxEd. Lemon. And his scent, it haunted me, the memory of it shadowing my every waking hour. The scent of freshly spilled blood. He tasted of it too.


**AN: **Hey guys! Got a nice, little smutty one-shot with Ed and Envy! This is the first lemon that I'm posting on this website, and my first FMA fanfic, so be nice with the comments! My good friend Aphrodite is allowing me to post this on her profile so I have no-one (re: parents) going 'OMFG, ur writing PORN!'

**Disclaimer: **FMA aint mine. If it was, there would be lots more blood, s'plosions and smut.

**Author:** RiddlesoftheDark

**Edited by: **GeorgeLover and Aphrodite (you guys are the best!)

**Warnings: **Yaoi EnvyxEd. Smut. Against a wall. In an alley at night. This story aint for kids. Nuff said. Don't like, don't read.

**World so Cold**

He tasted like blood.

Every time I encountered him, no matter how brief or how long, I was always close to him. When we traded blows, I always felt the smoothness of his skin and the monstrous strength he held in those pale limbs. When we talked, the way his voice caressed my ears – whether it be full of sadistic mirth, or seething hatred – always send a chill through my body and made my insides twist in a pleasant way.

And his scent, it haunted me, the memory of it shadowing my every waking hour. The scent of freshly spilled blood.

He tasted of it too.

I arched against him, locking my leg around his waist and gasping as the friction sent sparks of delicious pleasure through my body. My hands fisted in his long, dark hair, pulling it taught and making him chuckle.

"You want this, don't you?" He hissed, before sinking his teeth into the skin of my neck. A strangled moan escaped my throat, and Envy's hot breath scalded my skin as he laughed.

His hands – long, thin, strong, soft – crept under my shirt, leaving fiery trails of pleasure as they crept along my skin. I arched into his touches, closing my eyes in rapture.

I knew this was wrong – so very wrong. He was my enemy. He had tried to kill me. And everything about him reminded me of blood. Ever since I was young, I had always hated it, the smell – like iron – and the way it gleamed in the light when freshly spilled, and the taste of it...

Now however...

My pants were discarded on the dirty ground, along with my boots, red coat, and black jacket. My back was pressed against the hard alley wall – the only thing separating my skin from the cold, rough surface was my black vest – and even then Envy was pulling it off with eager hands.

He gave a shallow thrust, moaning as our erections rubbed against one another.

"Do you know what the rumours are, Chibi?" Envy asked breathlessly.

I couldn't answer as Envy thrust again.

"They say that you performed special favours to get into the military... and to get where you are now..."

What he was saying was only vaguely registering in my mind; but those rumours... I wasn't at all surprised by them – they've been around for as long as I've been a dog of the military and under Mustang's command. My thoughts were blown away when Envy's hand wrapped around my cock and started pumping with slow, even strokes. I groaned and buried my face into Envy's neck, licking at the sweat that had gathered long his skin.

"They say that you're Mustangs favourite little toy," Envy continued – and through the fog of pleasure that shrouded my mind, I noticed the slight trace of anger that laced the sin's voice. "That the reason he lets you get away with everything you do is because he takes your body as compensation. To do anything he wanted to..."

Fingers brushed my lips and I opened my mouth obediently as he ordered, "Suck."

I ran my tongue along the long, pale digits, slavering them with my spit, and feeling a sense of satisfaction at his lust filled groan. He pulled them back quickly.

A finger brushed my entrance, slick with my saliva, and entered in one swift motion. I bit my lip at the slight pain, but quickly forgot about it as Envy's other hand pumped my cock.

"But all of the rumours are false," The Homunculus said, the anger gone in his voice. He now had two fingers in me, stretching, searching, and sending a mix of pain and pleasure up my spine. "I can tell..." He leaned in close, his long tongue licking the shell of my ear, then sucking in the lobe. Three fingers were inside me now. "I can tell... that you are still very much a virgin..."

His fingers brushed against something deep inside me, and I screamed as waves of pleasure wracked my body. The fingers disappeared and I whimpered at the loss, only to tense as something much larger pressed against me.

"Just relax." Envy murmured. His lips sought mine as he entered me in one thrust, filling me completely. His mouth swallowed my scream – of either pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell as the two sensations seemed to be same, entwining together until it was impossible to tell the difference. My hands scrabbled at his shoulders, trying to find purchase, as the sin pulled out, and slammed in again, causing another scream to escape my throat.

My back scraped against the wall, probably cutting into the skin and I was probably going to be in a lot of pain in the morning but I didn't care, it just felt so _good..._

Our tongues battled against each other in an opened-mouth kiss, Envy's hands rubbing down my chest, tweaking my nipples and he thrust continuously into me, his erection pounding against that bundle of nerves that was quickly sending me spiralling towards ecstasy. I wrapped my legs aground him, drawing him deeper. The nails of my flesh hand and the cold, steel fingers of my automail one dug into his pale shoulders as I held onto him, afraid to let go, afraid that if I did I would lose myself among the pleasure that threatened to drown me.

My release came suddenly, the coil that had tightened inside of me shattering and sending me headfirst into the sea of pleasure. I screamed Envy's name as I came, arching closer against him and drawing him even deeper. The sin's release soon followed and he voiced it with a loud moan.

I fell against him, my eyes closed and a smile on my lips, boneless and sated. I think I blacked out a bit, because when I opened my eyes again we were no longer in the alley, but the military dorm Al and I shared whenever we were in Central.

Envy was just laying me down on the bed, his movements slow and tender, and expression on his face that I had never seen on his face – one I never even _thought_ I would see.

He had a smile of such heart breaking tenderness, and his eyes were filled with so much sadness that I felt my eyes start to well with tears.

Then Envy turned to leave.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I reached out and gripped his hand with my flesh one. He turned to look at me, a cold mask on his face – but he couldn't hide the sadness in his amethyst gaze.

I felt a tear fall down my check but I ignored it. I opened my mouth and said, "Stay with me... please?"

His gaze was considering, and he hesitated for a moment. I held my breath and another tear escaped. Then Envy walked the small distance separating us and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and threw my leg over his, locking him in place. I felt him tense.

Questions buzzed through my mind. What had changed between us? Why had things turned out like this? Why was it that the thought of Envy leaving made my heart break? Weren't we supposed to hate each other?

Envy's arms wrapped around me and he relaxed. I buried my face into his shoulder, feeling my consciousness fading.

Envy was right about me being a virgin. I hadn't had much time to do, let along think of doing anything with anybody, save for those few, brief times I was around the homunculus. And those rumours were complete and utter bull. I felt warm, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt at peace.

And I wanted it to stay like this. A part of me knew that this... _thing_ Envy and I had would bring a whole lot of trouble.

My last thoughts as my mind faded into the oblivion that was sleep were of how I could care less.

Before, my world had been so cold, I had felt so alone, despite the closeness I shared with my brother. I had wanted more.

Now I was with Envy. I felt safe, warm, wanted, and _whole._

And that was enough.

**AN: **_I wrote this while listening to 12 Stone's 'World so Cold', which is where the title came from. It is a seriously epic song._

_Review! If I get enough and people ask nicely I might right a sequel, or turn this into a chapter story. And give constructive criticism! My writing aint perfect!_

_Ja ne,_

_~Seth_


End file.
